


The beginning of a lifetime

by I_am_a_color_13



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, based on a prompt, married sana and yousef strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_color_13/pseuds/I_am_a_color_13
Summary: New one shot based on this prompt received on tumblr: "I was wondering if you could write fic when Sana and Yousef get married, and they sit across from each other as he watches her unravel her hijab and it's all beautiful and happy?? Bc I am Yousana trash and I need a fic on this".





	The beginning of a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you like this new work of mine. Can't really belive I've already written so many things but here we go, an other one! The tittle is a bit lame but titles are not my forte. Anyway, enjoy!

They are standing in front of each other at the bottom of the bed.  
She looks into his eyes and sees reflected in them the exact same joy and pure love that she is feeling right now. She is bursting with joy and love.

They had a beautiful wedding. It was truly great to see their families and friends reunited to celebrate their union and love.  
But now they are together, just the two of them. For the first time, as husband and wife.  
As they keep on looking into each other eyes, she feels as though time has stopped. The rest of her life is starting now. This is it. This is him.  
He takes her hand and lift it to kiss it gently.

She keeps his hand in her hers and makes him turn. They now have their backs to the bed. She lets herself fall on it in a , still holding his hand so that he falls next to her. She laughs as he bounces like a kid. and bounce. They stays there for a while, laying next to each other and smiling.  
He is the first one to sit. He motions for her to do the same. They are now both sitting on the bed facing each other with their legs crossed and their knees touching. They are so close that she can hear him breathing.

He takes her hands in his and traces with his fingers the beautiful henna patterns that recovers them. This gentle touch sends shivers down her spine.  
\- We are married.  
\- We are  
\- Why the frown? Does it feel weird?  
\- No! I’d say, it feels unusual. New. But not weird at all.  
\- Hmm  
\- Natural, she whispers  
\- What?  
\- It feels natural.  
\- Yes, it does

They stay there, simply looking into each other eyes. The more they keep staring at each other, the more they smile. They have now entered an other « stare as long as you can without laughing » contest. It has become a silly habit between them and as it is their first as a married couple, she intends on winning  
To distract him, she tries winking but he only arches an eyebrows in response. As if to say “You really thought this would work?”  
She waits a few seconds while smiling even more and then goes to a complete stoic face, her « resting bitch face » as Chris calls it.  
As always, this makes him laugh. She smiles at her victory.  
-You lost again. This marriage is definitely up to a great start.  
He simply laughs.

Silence again. But a comfortable silence. A nice silence. The one that doesn’t need to be broken because it knows that there is plenty of time left to fill it. Years and years. A lifetime. Two lifetimes intertwined.  
A lifetime during which he is going to discover a lot of things about her and she will discover just as much about him. They will also discover so many things together. He heart is dancing in her chest as the idea of a lifetime with him is now becoming her reality.

She takes her hands off his. She will not cover herself in front of him anymore when they are alone. She starts undoing her hijab. She does it slowly because this moment is special and important for the both of them. He understands what she is doing and what it means. How intimate this is.  
He follows with his eyes the movement of her hands and the way the scarfs moves as it’s being undone  
She suddenly feels her bracelet getting stuck onto the delicate embroideries at the hem of her hijab. She stops for a second then tries to take it off slowly. But it stays stuck. Great, she thinks, way to go and ruin the moment.

He notices that something is wrong and asks with a little smile if she is stuck.  
-Hm, well, a little maybe  
She turns her head to show him her bracelet caught on her hijab. And instead of offering his help (not that she needs it), he starts laughing  
-What is so funny, you idiot?  
\- Nothing, sorry, let me help you  
\- No, you’re still laughing!  
\- Well, this is funny! Everything was so solemn and silent and then,… I’m sorry but I find it funny.  
\- Stop laughing!  
\- Sorry, sorry, He tries to put on a neutral face. Hey, you’re laughing too!  
\- No, I’m not.  
\- Yes you are !  
\- Do you want to talk about something really funny ? How about how you almost fainted at our wedding when you saw me for the first time?

Now, that makes him stop laughing, she thinks as she smiles in a satisfied way.

\- I did no such thing.  
\- Yes, you did.  
\- It was just really hot, that’s all.  
\- Yeah, right.

The bracelet untangles itself form the embroideries all of a sudden without tearing the fabric. She sighs with relief and finishes taking her hijab off.  
He is definitely not laughing anymore . He is now staring into her eyes. But not as a game.

She loves the banter with him, she loves how easy it is with him. But she also loves how they sometimes don’t have to say anything at all. She can feel the love coming from him even if he is not talking. She hopes he can feel the same coming from her.

When she takes it off, he takes the hijab from her hands, folds it nicely and puts it on the nightstand.  
She takes her underscarf off. He takes it as well and puts it next to the headscarf.  
Her hair is in a ponytail which she slowly unties to let it fall on her shoulder.  
He delicately takes a strand of her hair between his fingers.Her heart is pounding in her chest. Can you have too much hapiness ? He says slowly:

\- « The beauty of a woman must be seen from in her eyes, because that is the doorway to her heart, the place where love resides. »  
He puts the strand of hair behind her shoulder and smiles  
\- This is a quote right ?  
\- Hm hm  
\- From who?  
\- Audrey hepburn, he replies  
Is he blushing now? Yes, he is! She laughs and says:  
\- Audrey Hepburn ? I can not believe my husband just quoted Audrey Hepburn to me!  
\- Are you making fun of me ?  
\- Yes I am.  
\- Is it a bad thing ?  
\- You’re my husband. Right now, everything is good  
\- Everything is good.

A silence. Then, he whispers:  
\- Let’s work to keep it that way.  
\- Let’s.


End file.
